Opaque Playmates, Part 1
is the season premiere of Power Rangers Renaissance. It tells the story of how the conflict that initiated the universal competition for Earth arose. Plot In the royal palace of Isolde... The man could not help but unleash a heavy sigh. His arms were crossed, probably calming himself and trying to ease the trembling of his nervous body. He never felt as afraid as before but the man strives to hide it; considering the expectations from a king like him. "Your highness, the foreign visitors are on their way," a lofty voice echoed throughout the grand hallway, "Piercing through the thick clouds in their flying wagons!" It was Marquis Hadrian, whose plentiful courage and confidence placed him in his rank. His flowing silk robe glistened in the sunlight filtered by the glass-stained windows, reminiscing rainbows of blue and yellow. "Admiral, I already know of this things." the king countered the haughtiness of his man. He proceeded outside with the silenced marquis, equipping some arrogance to keep his mouth shut. While the sophisticated Queen Titania stayed in the throne room, the alien airships move at a slow pace which is adequate for the regal woman to watch and let time pass; she showed no emotion as it approached, because her negative feelings forcibly hid in her despairing heart. This was similar to her spouse's situation: King Cassius the Third, ruler of Isolde, now shivering from the coldness brought by fear and chill originating from the sights of the grotesque visitors. ~*~ At the Parthannax airships... "Perhaps they expected our entrance." a superior alien thought. Spikes of green gemstones protrude from his right shoulder, unbalancing its weight with the other. His body structure is similar to a weighing scale, though with a head. The crowned alien also possesses a queer mask that depicts a permanent smile and carved dimples, just enough for him to befit the word 'menace'. "My lord, Emeraldblood, how should we descend?" an alluring yet otherworldly humanoid named Enobaria spoke, wanting to spark some conversation to break the silence that has been surrounding the airship for the whole journey. Yet her tries bore no fruit. In dislike of her master's snobbishness, she flaunted her whip-like hair and long fingernails to show that she has superiority above the alien footsoldiers who watched the scene, but instead of fright, the armies got charmed. Emeraldblood then faced Enobaria, exposing the creepy grin his mask boasts. He replied with hand signals and some way or another, it meant to bombard the location first. Immediately, the infatuated footsoldiers rushed to the armaments at their muse's signal, and whistling sounds echoed as she turned back to get surprised by the wild grin once again. ~*~ Back at Isolde... Queen Titania sat by the stained glass window and basked in the sunlight, but a sudden burst of shock did she felt when a large shadow cast upon the whole palace. She made her quickest run to her spouse who was watching by the gate of their grandeur mansion. Her glass rubber-soled heels squeaked against the marble floor, while her gem-embedded gown gently swept the dust with its bottom frills. Before the friction could make her slip, Queen Titania managed to reach the spot. Her teary eyes followed where the king's sight was placed at, and she saw a line of firearms and cannons firing and being fired. Structures withering in the smoke and devouring flames, townspeople running for their lives, debris falling from almost everywhere... No one was safe. The dark violet Parthannax airships landed on the commodious grounds after their initial bombardment, where some buildings were formerly situated. Peculiar footsoldiers wildly rushed out of their doors and began to attack random people. Bowstriders and fallenhooves, those are what they name themselves, chased their own targets and making the Isolde kingdom look like a fallen anthill from a bird's eye view. ~*~ Inside the royal palace... The king was strategically making plans for simultaneous resistance and evacuation, and Marquis Hadrian had just replaced Queen Titania in her basking position, leaving the queen in her wide bedroom, lying on soft cashmere pillows while cooling down herself from pressure and fear. At the middle of the king's conversation with his dukes, three men, scantily clad in scarred armor and brown leather, entered the hall and knelt with all respect. "My highness!" three voices spoke the same three syllables. They are named Arthur Brooker, Benedict Cooper, and Fendrel Ward; the king's least formidable knights. This connotation comes into every mind that sees or mentions them, and nothing can erase that. The king suddenly spoke at the middle of drawing the maps, also temporarily halting his conversation with the dukes. "There you are! I have something for the three of you to do." At least, the trio knew they had some importance to the royals. "What is it, my king?" Arthur promptly attended, standing up from his kneeling position. King Cassius the Third turned his head to them and directed, "I order you to go to the proximate kingdoms of King Darius and King Lance. According to recent reports, their kingdoms are still untouched by these 'Parthannax' beings. Go get help from their military forces and also, seek refuge and medical support." he commanded. The king immediately went back to his tasks, and the three rookie knights made a run out of the palace after making a final bow. As it rained arrows and incinerating beams of light, Arthur, Benedict, and Fendrel visited their wooden cabin to pack up some stuff they'll probably need on the way. They locked the door and left quickly, as their bags of animal skin become origins of clanking metal sounds; this caught the attention of the hiding villagers. They presumed the knights were evacuating, and so did they follow. The trio seemed fine with a long line of townsfolk following their footsteps, so they can take early temporal refuge without the difficulty of coming back to fetch them. However, they didn't asked the king's permission and this bothered Fendrel too much. At the continuous rhythm of loud explosions, they ran into the deep forest that connected Isolde with the whole continent. ~*~ To be continued... Major Events TBA Characters Rangers Allies *King Cassius III *Queen Titania *Marquis Hadrian Enemies The Parthannax *Emeraldblood *Enobaria the Lion-hearted **Bowstriders **Fallenhooves Category:Power Rangers Renaissance Category:Luscious Crinkles